Missing You
by Jiyu-K.U.I
Summary: —¿Diga?—al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar su voz, algo adormilada.—Dobe—fue todo lo que él pudo responder y sin quererlo, al susurrar ese insulto, una sonrisa pequeña.—¿Sasuke?—su voz se elevó un poco por la sorpresa—¿dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Estás bien 'dattebayo!—¿Por qué no mejor sólo me abres la puerta, usuratonkachi? Que estoy afuera de tu departamento, idiota.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc.

**.o.**

El cielo estaba oscuro y repleto de estrellas cuando por fin su avión aterrizó en el pequeño aeropuerto de Konoha. Habían pasado dos años desde que él había decidido irse, porque en Konoha nunca encontraría lo que él buscaba, nunca sería nadie. O al menos esas fueron las excusas que utilizó para abandonar a su _ex_. Se preguntó si _él_ seguía recordándolo. Si lo extrañaba. Si todavía lo amaba, o mínimo, sentía algo por él. Aunque quizás, después de cómo habían terminado las cosas, _él_ no quisiera saber nunca más de él. _Quizás_. Y con ese pensamiento, fue a buscar su maleta.

Salió del aeropuerto y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Absolutamente nadie sabía que él había decidido regresar, pero una pequeña parte de él deseaba que alguien hubiera ido a recibirlo, a darle la bienvenida. Pero nuevamente, si nadie fue a verlo, fue por su culpa. Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó mejor la bufanda hasta cubrirse la nariz. Afortunadamente, como en cualquier aeropuerto, habían taxis estacionados y él rápidamente se montó en uno y antes de siquiera pensarlo, le dio la dirección de su _ex_ al conductor.

El señor era un hombre ya entrado en la tercera edad, pero amable, aunque no intentó hacerle platica. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando se bajó del taxi y le pagó al chofer, de pronto su mente hizo clic, ¿y si _él_ ya no vivía en el mismo lugar? ¿Y si por querer olvidarlo se mudó? Maldijo entre dientes y decidió averiguarlo él mismo. Cogió su equipaje y se adentró al edificio. Optó por tomar el elevador y presiono el botón. El elevador tenia aire acondicionado que solo logro calarle todavía más. Tembló involuntariamente. Como ya era entrada la madrugada, nadie más usó el elevador y él llego en cuestión de segundos al sexto piso. Antes que nada, sacó su celular y marcó aquel número que por más que quiso, nunca pudo olvidar. No era religioso ni nada, pero realmente le pidió a todas las entidades religiosas que su ex no hubiera cambiado de número. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo y estuvo a punto de colgar, pero al quinto timbre alguien respondió y su corazón se congeló.

—_¿Diga? _—al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar _su_ voz, algo adormilada. Su corazón brincó de la emoción y no supo qué decir—. _¿Diga? _—volvió a decir, ya un poco más consciente.

—Dobe —fue todo lo que él pudo responder y sin quererlo, al susurrar ese insulto, una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible, se dibujo en sus delgados labios.

—_¿Sasuke? _—su voz se elevó un poco por la sorpresa, pero parece que rápidamente se recupero— _¿dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Estás bien 'dattebayo?! _—ese rubio cabezota siempre se preocupaba antes que nada. Él solo pudo sonreír un poco más.

—¿Por qué no mejor sólo me abres la puerta, usuratonkachi?

—_¿Eh? _—fue todo lo que pudo responder.

—Que estoy afuera de tu departamento, idiota. Tengo frío, así que ábreme —a pesar de que su tono de voz había sido osco, tanto Sasuke como Naruto sabían que lo decía de broma. Y colgó, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, esperando que su ex le abriera. Su alma se sentía menos pesada al escuchar la voz de Naruto, ya que no había rencor, y se sentía todavía mejor al saber que él no había cambiado nada, misma residencia, mismo número. Suspiro aliviado y se permitió suspirar.

**.o.**

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, plácidamente calentito por sus colchas y aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban en un posesivo pero flojo abrazo. A pesar de estar inconsciente, tenía una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. ¿Y por qué no? Su vida era hermosa, estaba estudiando lo que quería, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que lo hacía muy feliz, la relación con su familia era magnifica, sus amigos eran maravillosos y además, la cereza del pastel, su pareja lo completaba en varios sentidos. Aun en sueños, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, él quiso ignorarlo. Probablemente sus amigos habían ido a beber y estaban borrachos y pensaron que hablarle en la madrugada sería un gran detalle. Jodidos imbéciles, pero eran sus imbéciles. Así que dejo que el móvil siguiera sonando.

—Joder, Naruto, atiende esa mierda y te juro que lo romperé —murmuró su pareja contra su oreja y Naruto estiró el brazo y todavía con los ojos cerrados contestó. Todo para que su novio no hiciera una locura. Su celular era nuevo y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo tan rápido.

—¿Diga? —balbuceó con la voz pastosa, aun sin abrir los ojos. Al no recibir respuesta, ciertamente se molesto un poco, pero antes de apresurarse a insultar al idiota de la otra línea, decidió volver a intentar— ¿Diga? —ya con voz más fuerte, no estaba de humor para bromas telefónicas.

—_Dobe_ —sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer _aquella _voz. Se incorporó rápidamente, quedando medio sentado. Pero los brazos de su novio se negaron a soltarlo, así que le rodearon de la cintura.

—¿Sasuke? —a su mente recurrieron todos los recuerdos de aquellos años donde habían tenido su historia con el menor de los Uchiha. Pudo sentir los brazos de su pareja que lo soltaron y al ver que también se incorporaba se sintió culpable—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Estás bien?! —claro que estaba asustado, ¿qué otro motivo tendía Sasuke para regresar a no ser que estuviera en problemas o herido? Si cuando se fue, se encargo de hacerle entender que no había nada en Konoha que él extrañara. Sus ojos azules buscaron los oscuros contrarios, que lo miraban seriamente, con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo, sentía un nudo en su estomago que poco a poco iba subiendo hasta su garganta.

A pesar de todo el daño que el bastardo de Sasuke le había causado, Naruto seguía considerándolo su mejor amigo y más que eso, fue su primer amor. Así que para él, era normal preocuparse por el teme, pero quizás era algo incomodo para su novio. Aunque Naruto sabía que él entendía y que no le reclamaría nada.

—_¿Por qué no mejor sólo me abres la puerta, usuratonkachi? _—y aquello basto para que Naruto se mareara, no había estado tan confundido desde que había terminado los exámenes finales del semestre.

—¿Eh? —y es que no había otra palabra que el pobre cerebro del rubio pudiese procesar.

—_Que estoy afuera de tu departamento, idiota. Tengo frío, así que ábreme_ —colgó antes de que Naruto pudiera responder.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shikamaru a su lado, apartándole unos mechones dorados que se habían pegado a su frente. El rubio sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que abra la puerta yo? —sugirió, a pesar de que eso era lo último que realmente quería hace.

—N-no… i-iré yo —al ver la mirada preocupada en aquellos ojos oscuros, Naruto se le acercó y besó sus labios suavemente—. Te amo, Shika, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Esperó a que el otro asintiera— y quiero que sepas que, el hecho de que Sasuke esté aquí, no cambia nada —ahora sí pudo sonreír, para tranquilizar a su pareja, para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y se sacudió sus hebras doradas, volteó a ver a su novio, que seguía medio sentado, medio acostado. Le revolvió su cabello oscuro y salió en sus bóxers a abrirle la puerta a Sasuke.

**.o.**

Shikamaru no se consideraba celoso ni posesivo, a veces tenía unas reacciones hormonales no controladas, pero eran contadas con una mano. Pero decir que no sentía nada al tener al ex de su novio en la puerta de su casa, era una pura y vil mentira. Shikamaru sabía lo que ese jodido bastardo Uchiha había significado para su adorado rubio y supo que a pesar del tiempo, no pudo olvidarlo. Y quizás era por eso, que sin pensarlo bien, cosa rara viniendo de él, ahora se encontraba en el pasillo, escuchando lo que aquellos dos hablaban.

Cosas normales; Naruto le preguntaba que qué hacía aquí, Sasuke le respondía con monosílabos cortantes. Pero cuando el bastardo le preguntó a su novio, que si podía pasar unos cuantos días en el departamento, algo muy dentro de él, le hizo hacer lo que hizo. Con pasos cortos y lentos, salió de su escondite y rodeo a Naruto en un abrazo posesivo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

—Uchiha —fue el primero en hablar y romper ese silencio incomodo que su presencia había provocado. Naruto tembló al sentir el cálido aliento de Shikamaru sobre su piel y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no dejaba de verlos a los dos.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visitas —dijo el azabache que cogió su maleta y se dispuso a irse.

—No es mi visita, teme —se apresuró a decir Naruto, logrando que Uchiha se detuviera— Shikamaru es mi novio —y Sasuke se volteo justo para ver la sonrisa de superioridad que Shikamaru le regalaba—. Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, teme. Está el cuarto de invitados a tu disposición. Pero Shikamaru y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un año, espero que no te incomodes con eso —Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero la sonrisa resplandeciente del rubio provocó que su corazón latiera aceleradamente y masoquistamente decidió que con estar al lado de su ex novio bastaba.

Pero lo que lo motivo a aceptar, fue esa mirada maliciosa de Shikamaru, y aquella estúpida sonrisa de superioridad que se cargaba. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de quitársela a golpes.

—No hay problema, dobe.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru titubeó un poco, porque por su brillante mente, pasaron unas imágenes que ciertamente no le eran agradables. Si Uchiha se quedaba por tiempo indefinido, probablemente los sentimientos enterrados de Naruto revivirían y claramente Sasuke sentía cosas por él, sino, ¿para qué regreso? Y él tenía miedo, si, miedo de perder a Naruto. Inconscientemente se aferró aun mas a Naruto y este gesto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke, que alzó la ceja y le lanzó una mirada impregnada en sorna. Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que estaba demasiado contento al tener a su mejor amigo ahí. Solo esperaba que Shikamaru no se enojara por eso.

—Bien, entonces está decidido. Entra Sasuke, ya sabes donde esta todo. Ahora a dormir todos —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa demasiado brillante que aceleró el corazón de ambos chicos.

Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió un brazo de Naruto rodearle el cuello. Lo miro a los ojos y Naruto lo besó, delante de Sasuke y Shikamaru nunca se había sentido tan bien de ver a alguien sufrir, ya que por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Uchiha apretaba las manos en puños y apartaba la mirada. Nara suspiro entre el beso y se aparto del rubio, deleitándose con el brillo especial en los zafiros ojos de él.

—Vamos a dormir, Shika —susurró Naruto, pesándole la punta de la nariz antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Shikamaru lo observó y antes de seguirlo, miró a Sasuke.

—No sé por qué regresaste ni me interesa —dijo con voz fría— pero no voy a renunciar a Naruto. Tú lo perdiste hace tiempo y yo no voy a perderlo. Nunca.

Sasuke se limito a bufar y Shikamaru se fue por donde el rubio se había ido.

Ahora que se encontraba solo, Sasuke sintió todo real y cerró los ojos. Él nunca fue de expresar sus sentimientos, pero sí sentía. Era humano. Y su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente con la imagen de Naruto besando otros labios. Pero dentro de sí, se prometió que no duraría mucho tiempo. Lo recuperaría, él lo sabía. Era un Uchiha y ellos obtienen lo que quieren. Miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amigo y después cogió su maleta y se metió a su habitación.

**.o.**

_¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Quieren continuación? ¿Mejor le dejo ahí? _

_Gracias por leer, y más gracias por sus reviews, que son bienvenidos _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc.

**.o.**

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todo/as los que me han dejado review, ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa porque este es mi primer yaoi y no estaba (y sigo sin estarlo) segura. Fue un gran alivio al ver los reviews y me alegra que casi todo/as quisieran continuación. Así que, aquí está._

**.o.**

Su mano derecha temblaba levemente mientras sostenía los palillos, algunos fideos se habían caído en todo el proceso. Sentía dos pares de ojos oscuros sobre él, pero no se atrevía a voltear. ¿Por qué tenía que andar sufriendo eso? Él era buena persona. Quizás no era religioso ni nada, pero un tercio de su miserable sueldo iba a causas nobles. Suspiró cansado y decidió terminar con la tención que aquel par de morenos había causado.

—Están muy buenos los fideos, Shikamaru —dijo e intento sonreír, pero la mueca que hizo no convenció a nadie, así que intentó con el otro— y los onigiris están muy ricos, Sasuke. Hace mucho que no comía un arroz tan bueno —y salado, cosa que no diría nunca, porque él apreciaba su vida y revelar semejante cosa, sería como una firma de muerte a manos de Uchiha. Y nuevamente intentó sonreír, pero nada, nadie se lo tragaba. Así que volvió a suspirar y se rindió—. Chicos, ¿qué esperan de mí 'dattebayo?

—Que digas cuál es el más rico —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después compartir una mirada asesina y volver a concentrarse en el rubio.

—¡Los dos platos están igual de buenos 'dattebayo! No hay uno que yo prefiera más —las marcas en sus mejillas se empequeñecieron cuando sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa típica del rubio, de esas que quitaban estrés y aliviaban problemas.

—Decídete por una, dobe —pero Sasuke no quería un empate, quería ser el mejor.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, solamente miraba a su novio seriamente. Pero en su cabeza, la voz de su razonamiento, le insistía que eso era absurdo, que era muy problemático además. Nara sabía que no obtendría nada al presionar a Uzumaki de esa forma, pero su parte macha y competidora, insistía en dejarle en claro a Sasuke que él se quedaría con el rubio.

Naruto dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, y nuevamente suspiró.

—Ya les dije que ambos están deliciosos 'dattebayo, pero honestamente prefiero un ramen. Es lo único que diré —y dicho y hecho, se incorporó y desapareció por el pasillo, azotando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo.

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación, se dejó caer contra la puerta. Era algo peligroso dejar a esos dos solos, pero en esos momentos, no le importaba que se mataran. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke había decidido quedarse con ellos, cosa que le alegraba, pero el aire que se respiraba cada vez que los tres estaban en la misma habitación era muy pesado y mas para alguien tan ligero y risueño como Naruto, pero él no correría a su mejor amigo y Shikamaru era su vida, su pareja, tampoco podía pedirle que se fuera. Así que él siempre intentaba aligerar el estrés y todo, pero teniendo en cuenta que él era la causa de las discusiones, pues muy poco podía hacer.

Se rascó la nuca y cerró los ojos, estaba completamente cansado. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.

**.o.**

Naruto bostezó por tercera vez, rascándose la nuca. Se estiró con pereza.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? —preguntó Kiba, observándolo de reojo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy perfectamente —compuso su cara de sueño en una expresión sonriente, pero su sonrisa no llegó hasta sus azulados ojos.

—Porque desde que has llegado sólo has bostezado, además de que tienes cara de estreñido —agregó con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —se sentó enfrente del rubio, escudriñando su rostro.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Naruto, rascándose con desesperación su rubia cabellera—. ¡¿Es que es tan difícil que se lleven bien?! ¡Desde que el teme llegó, no han hecho otra cosa que pelear! ¡Y siempre tienen que meterme en sus estúpidos pleitos 'dattebayo! ¡No he podido dormir bien desde hace cinco días, Kiba! —probablemente se iba a desgarrar las cuerdas bucales si seguía gritando así, pero tenía que descargarse de todo ahora o nunca podría. Lástima que Kiba tenga que quedarse sordo—. ¡Ni siquiera he podido comer ramen! ¡Voy a morir si no como ramen, Kiba! Ya puedo sentir cómo mi organismo se debilita…

—Vamos, Naruto, no seas tan exagerado.

—No sé qué hacer, Kiba… estoy… cansado… realmente necesito dormir bien —y el de piel morena estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya que debajo de esos ojazos azules, ya se podían apreciar unas sombras purpureas, que delataban su mal dormir.

—Hum… ¿qué te parece si esta noche te quedas en mi casa? Mi madre te ama y no creo que mi hermana tenga problemas. Además de que Akamaru extraña jugar contigo —sonrió de lado, dejando ver sus filosos colmillos—. Puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana, prometo no decirle a nadie.

Oh~ sí que sonaba tentadora esa oferta, pero su corazón de pollo no podría soportar el ocultarle cosas a Shikamaru, él no merecía eso, pero…. Tenía que dormir, _necesitaba_ cerrar ojo por más de 8 horas o colapsaría.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerró los y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Está bien —susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados—. Realmente eres buen amigo, Kiba —sin ver, extendió su mano izquierda hasta encontrar la de Inuzuka, entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí, Naru-idiota? —el moreno le correspondió el apretón.

**.o.**

Shikamaru estaba leyendo un libro, o intentaba. Pero no podía concentrarse. Sus ojos oscuros veían de reojo a Sasuke, que también leía o al menos eso aparentaba.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves? —preguntó Uchiha, sin levantar los ojos de su lectura.

— ¿Cuándo es que piensas largarte de mi casa? —respondió Shikamaru, con otra pregunta. El veneno era casi palpable en su voz.

—Cuando Naruto diga que me ama y se quiera mudar —Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia, enfrentando la mirada del otro.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, Sasuke. Naruto me ama.

—Pero también me ama a mí. Y yo fui su primer novio, su primer amigo… yo fui su _primero_.

—No recuerdo que hayas sido tan conversador antes, Uchiha. Que molesto —Shikamaru fingió regresar a su lectura, pero seguía sin poder concentrarse.

— ¿Sabes por qué el dobe tarda tanto?

—Hum.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra.

**.o.**

— ¡Ah~! Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena cena —Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama de Kiba, posando ambas manos sobre su estomago, que se encontraba ligeramente expandido—. Tu madre sí que es una buena cocinera, Kiba —cerró los ojos con placer, podía sentir aquella agradable sensación de adormecimiento después de una buena y pesada comida—. Muchas gracias por permitirme el quedarme aquí, Kiba —susurró con voz ronca, ya que su consciencia lo estaba meciendo lentamente—. De verdad… muchas… gracias… 'dattebayo…

Kiba suspiro sin ganas al ver a su amigo dormido en medio de su cama, sonrió al ver su expresión de paz. Pobre Uzumaki, no se imaginaba lo que debía de vivir en su departamento, en medio de dos sujetos que tenían un palo metido en el culo. No es que no le agradara Shikamaru, pero el tipo era el opuesto de Naruto. Ni qué decir de Uchiha. Seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Pero él con sus propios ojos había visto a Sasuke, cuando él busco a sus antiguos compañeros para volver a saludar. No es como si Uchiha realmente le importara, pero Naruto lo había convencido de que debía de hacer lo correcto y saludar a toda la maldita población de Konoha, era lo _correcto_, en palabras de Naruto.

—Oye Naruto —le llamó con voz tranquila, sin realmente querer despertarlo—. No puedes dormir en mi cama, imbécil —sonrió cuando las cejas rubias se fruncieron— ¿dónde voy a dormir yo? —su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos oscuros miraron detenidamente el rostro contrario, detallando cada detalle, como lo largas que eran sus pestañas, sus labios carnosos levemente separados, sus curiosas cicatrices en ambas mejillas. La forma de su mentón…

Se sentó en la orilla, justo al lado del cuerpo de Uzumaki. Lo contempló otro momento hasta decidirse. Poso ambas manos a los lados de la rubia cabeza, quedando inclinado hacia adelante. Lentamente bajo hasta que pudo respirar el aire caliente que salía de los labios de su amigo. Se detuvo a pensar qué carajos estaba a punto de hacer, pero cualquier duda quedó olvidada al ver aquella rosa lengua pasar por sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

Se inclinó más, hasta rozar los labios contrarios. Eran suaves y cálidos. Le hicieron sentir un extraño revoloteó en el vientre. Volvió a presionar sus labios, incluso se atrevió a darles un pequeño mordisco, a lo que Naruto respondió gimiendo y ladeando la cabeza. Kiba se alejo acalorado, con la respiración alterada.

¿Había besado a su amigo?

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, estrujándose sus picudos cabellos cafés. ¿Qué se supone que iba pasar ahora?

Quizás podía excusarse a sí mismo diciendo que sólo quería experimentar, saber por qué Naruto era tan deseado entre su grupo de amigos. Es decir, Shikamaru y Sasuke no eran los únicos que habían caído bajo los encantos de Naruto. También Sai y Gaara, en su momento tuvieron un enamoramiento por el rubio. Ahora ambos eran pareja, pero todavía hoy día se podía apreciar la mirada especial que Gaara le daba al rubio cuando éste no se daba cuando y cuando Shikamaru no estaba cerca. Incluso Sai seguía ofreciéndole cosas inapropiadas, que podrían poner en duda su fidelidad para con el pelirrojo.

Además de que Naruto también tenía chicas detrás de él.

Si, él podía usar eso como excusa. Además, no es como si alguien lo hubiera visto. Ni el propio Naruto recordaría nada.

Si… todo estaba bien… nadie le diría nada.

¿Pero por que su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocadamente contra sus costillas?

— ¿Qué mierdas he hecho? —susurró con la voz rota.

**.o.**

_Chan, chan chan… _

_Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que había querido actualizar antes, pero la falta de inspiración no me ha dejado, además que además de éste fic, estoy trabajando en otros (pero los publico en otra cuenta) y la escuela… ah~ _

_Muchísimas gracias a: __**haru. Kumikoson4. Portgas D Naru. Akyo. Natsuki misora. Titis. Lykox y kennich **__por comentar. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, favoritos y alerta._


End file.
